ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Clarke
Kevin Clarke is a character in the Ghostwriter book Alien Alert. He is in Gaby’s grade at school, and has a reputation for telling lies. Summary Gaby has relayed a story that Kevin had told her about him and his younger brother Malcolm being abducted by aliens to her friends on the Ghostwriter team (minus Jamal). Besides Casey, they are quite skeptical, especially Alex. Gaby then states that she does not believe the story, but that it had seemed real when Kevin had told it to her. Hector suggests that Kevin is trying to get attention, since his parents had divorced the previous year. Gaby adds that it must be tough having Sparks Clarke, previously a famous basketball star, for a father, and that she had heard that Kevin's father was not very good at being one. After Jamal comes, they talk about the upcoming Halloween party at the Fort Greene Community Center. Kevin had volunteered to help with the party, but Tamara, one of the adults in charge of planning it, had been quite frustrated when he had not passed out the advertisement fliers. Gaby and Lenni had to do the job instead. The next day in school, Gaby’s English teacher has the class do an assignment- write two spooky things that had happened to them, with one of them being true, and the other false. They are to attempt to get the class to think that the false sentence is the true one. Kevin first sentence is about his “abduction” again. The second is that his father had taken his whole family to Africa the previous year. Even though the class states that the first is the lie, Kevin claims that it is the truth. The team goes to the community center to help prepare for the party. Tamara is irritated again since Kevin is not there, even though he had said that he would help. Kevin later shows up with Malcolm after they were almost done with assigning jobs. He says that he is not even going to the party, since his father had gotten front-row seats to a Lakers game in California for the next day. The day of the party, Kevin shows up at the center while the team is helping to prepare for it. Alex asks him if he had missed the plane. Kevin is confused at first until Jamal reminds him about the Lakers game. Kevin eventually says that his younger brother is kidnapped. The team does not believe him again, though. After Gaby and Alex arrive at the center for the party, Kevin comes in, and says that he has been looking for Malcolm the whole day. He again states that Malcolm is kidnapped. They still do not believe him, and Kevin angrily stalks toward a pay phone. Gaby later hears him talking on the phone to someone, saying that he knew that they had taken Malcolm, and to bring him back. While Jamal and Gaby are helping to clean up the party, they find Malcolm hiding in a closet. A bit later, they hear angered voices outside the building. They find that Kevin is arguing with his father, with Kevin accusing him of taking his younger brother. Gaby tells Kevin that they had found Malcolm, and Kevin is very relieved. Gaby notices that their father does not know what to do, and feels sorry for the two brothers. Kevin tells Gaby that he was not lying about him thinking that his younger brother was kidnapped. She says that she now knew that. He admits that he had made up the abduction story. Before Kevin and Malcolm leave, Gaby tells him that he is a really good brother. Category:Book Characters